kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Valkyrie Empire
The Valkyrie Empire is an evil empire that appears in the movies MRW Origins: Leader ''& ''MRW Origins: Lieutenant '' & later entries in the ''MRW Origins ''franchise & American Kamen Rider Series. Overview ''MRW Origins: Leader The Valkyrie Empire was a corrupt empire that planned on conquering & ruling the entire universe, with virtually all of its members modified in some way. The Valkyrie Empire's alchemists performed surgical alterations that gave the subject superhuman fighting abilities. Even the most basic Valkyrie Soldier was tougher, stronger, & faster than the average human civilian. The most powerful of their forces were the monsters, modified human-like beings who were combined with animal DNA & human cybernetics to create living weapons. Ruthless & merciless, the Valkyrie Empire would often kidnap prominent alchemists & force them to work for the empire, then possibly dispose of them when their usefulness was at an end. However, on one occasion, the decision to kidnap & modify the young prince of Edenoi Alvar proved to be their undoing. Trying to modify him into a grasshopper-human hybrid, he was intended to be another of the Valkyrie Empire's powerful cyborg warriors, but he escaped & began to oppose them as Masked Rider Warrior Leader. A later attempt to create a second, more powerful Masked Rider backfired when the intended victim, Falk, was rescued by the original Rider before he was brainwashed & became known as Masked Rider Warrior Lieutenant. Together, the pair managed to put an end to the Valkyrie Empire. In the crossover episode with Kamen Rider Electric King & Power Rider, the Valkyrie Empire, although with membership & leadership covering Valkyrie Empire members from the second film, obtained a Core Coin & modified it into the Valkyrie Medal. Though they were originally unable to use it, the appearance of the Greedemon Blazephyr in their time enabled the organization to obtain one of his Core Coins & create the Valkyrie Greedemon. This altered time so that the Valkyrie Empire defeated the first two Masked Rider Warriors & managed to conquer both Edenoi & Earth & eventually the entire universe, setting up a union with many of the other empires & organization that originally emerged after the Valkyrie Empire's destruction. ''MRW Origins: Lieutenant'' ''MRW Origins: Amazon'' The Valkyrie Empire was once again reformed in MRW Origins: Amazon. Remaining hidden from the eyes of the universe, they played a role in numerous disappearances & terrorist attacks across the galaxy, starting with Edenoi. The newly revived Valkyrie Empire's members believed that the human race was an infestation upon the galaxy, consuming its resources carelessly. They believed that, if left unchecked, all of humanity would face extinction in the near future, disappearing completely. Claiming to wish to allow the very best of humanity to live on & protect the galaxy's future, they aimed to cut down Edenoi's population to just one third, the very best of humanity, who would have a long & prosperous life under the Valkyrie Empire's reign. Reuniting in a secret base in Edenoi, the Valkyrie Empire commanders from the entire world discussed the progress of their plans. The Valkyrie Empire divisions in distant planets had successfully managed to reduce the population of their planets initially, but Edenoi had problems due to the appearance of a new Masked Rider Warrior. The various branches decided to give support to the Edenoite one. However, soon the Masked Rider Warriors noticed Valkyrie Empire's activities across the galaxy & took on their forces to protect the entire universe. In spite of the empire's stated goals, the Valkyrie Empire's Great Leader's showed total disregard for human life & mankind's future, using the Valkyrie Empire as a cult to increase his own power. When the Valkyrie Empire's main headquarters were discovered in Edenoi & the Great Leader had to face all Masked Rider Warriors at once, he's shown to be willing to destroy all of Edenoi's oxygen, rendering the planet uninhabitable, rather than accept defeat. However, the United Riders managed to stop his plans, although they disappeared during the battle alongside the Great Leader himself. Later incarnations After the Valkyrie Empire was originally defeated, it continued to resurface in numerous forms. Great Valkyrie Empire The mysterious Great Valkyrie Empire is a conglomeration of all villain empires & organizations who set into motion a plan to take over all dimensions due to someone providing the means to do so. Based on the World of DCD, their insignia is a double-headed version of the Valkyrie Empire's eagle crest, but with the "DCD" written on it, that hints at Kamen Rider DCD's ties to them. In addition to Doctor Shinigami, there are many other members of the Great Valkyrie Empire that come from previous American Kamen Rider Series. They sent their agents out across the worlds for universal domination. After being defeated, it was briefly reformed as Super Valkyrie Empire. The Great Valkyrie Empire's most recent return saw them both clash & join forces with the Great-Armada, a similar organization made up of all the villains who fought the Power Rangers. Space Valkyrie Empire Membership *Ocubos: The high ruler of the Empire & main antagonist of the first two movies. Ocubos is a cruel being who does not have qualms in sacrificing his minions during moments of crisis or failure. *Valkyrie Empire Generals *Valkyrie Soldiers - Black uniformed grunts, some which have skeleton markings on their torsos. They are normally easily defeated by the Riders, often without even needing to transform. Their trademark is a high pitched scream. They also appear in the Kamen Rider DCD series & movies, along with the upcoming Let's Go Kamen Riders movie. *Valkyrie Riders Valkyrie Monsters * Valkyrie Greedemon: A Greedemon created when Ocubos obtains a cell coin from the future accidentally left behind by Blazephyr when he, Power Rider, & Kamen Rider New Electric King went back in time & converts it into the Valkyrie Core Medal. This Greedemon was shown to be stronger than Masked Rider Warriors Leader & Lieutenant, defeating them & altering the past so that the Valkyrie Empire would have conquered the galaxy. Destroyed by Warrior Leader & Warrior Lieutenant's Rider Double Kick & his Cell Coin was then used alongside Electric King's Imagin Coin to create Power Rider Soul Combo. Allied Commanders Members from various other empires that existed independently from the Valkyrie Empire made an alliance to follow the Valkyrie Empire to fulfill their goals. In spite of that, their empires still were shown to exist individually, & they were just serving their own interests, several of them even expressing a desire to end that alliance. Hadec Empire Artificial Undead * Kerberos: The artificial Ace Undead who somehow has control over the other Undead in the altered timeline from Let's go Kamen Riders. Imagin * Albinoleo Imagin: Representative of the Imagin alongside Shocker in Let's Go Kamen Riders' altered timeline. Allied Monsters Various monsters from other empires & organizations which aligned themselves with the Valkyrie Empire. Insectovores *Destructosphere Homunculi *Aucaman *Bat Homunculi *Rhino Homunculi *Mantis Homunculi *Jaguar Homunculi *Orca Homunculi Mirror Monsters * Garudothunder * Metalgelas * Volcancer * Dedlimmer Orphnoch * Lobster Orphnoch * Elephant Orphnoch: An elephant Orphnoch. * Stag Beetle Orphnoch: A stag beetle Orphnoch. * Octopus Orphnoch: An octopus Orphnoch. Undead * Eagle Undead: The eagle Jack of Spades Undead. * Serpent Undead * Tiger Undead: The tiger Queen of Clubs Undead. * Giraffa Undead: A category King Undead. In Let's Go Kamen Riders' altered timeline, like the other Undead, he follows Kerberus orders', and accompanies him to the meeting with Shocker. Makamou *Prince & Princess of the Tihtipihin Worms * Scorpio Worm: Also known as Kamen Rider Scorpix. When the altered timeline starts disappearing, he fights against Kamen Rider Beetleborg only to be easily defeated. Afterward, he seemingly leaves Shocker and appears alongside the other Riders to help in the battle against the Great Leader. * Sectio Worm * Cammarus Worm * Subst Worm: A crayfish Worm. Imagin * Owl Imagin * Scorpion Imagin * Oct Imagin * Mantis Imagin Fangire * Lion Fangire: A lion Fangire. * Crab Fangire: A crab Fangire. AR World Monsters *Paradoxa Undead: A category King Undead from the World of Spade Warrior dimension. When the timeline is partially restored & the Riders return, he fights alongside Tiger Orphnoch against DCD but is easily defeated. *Tiger Orphnoch: A special Orphnoch able to revive & evolve others of his species from the World of Phi alternate dimension. When the timeline is partially restored & the Riders return, he fights alongside the Paradox Undead against DCD but is easily defeated. *Spikersect: An Insectovore commander who led the attack against the World of Masked Rider dimension in the original timeline. He accompanies Count Dregon to the Valkyrie Empire Meeting meeting & later is easily defeated by Warrior Commander. Gallery 164px-Kr-vi-spiderman.jpg|Spider Man 164px-Kr-vi-batman.jpg|Bat Man 164px-Kr-vi-scorpionman.jpg|Scorpion Man 164px-Kr-vi-sarracenian.jpg|Sarracenian 164px-Kr-vi-Mantisman.jpg|Mantis man 164px-Kr-vi-grimreaperchameleon.jpg|Grimreaper Chameleon 164px-Kr-vi-beewoman.jpg|Bee Woman 164px-Kr-vi-cobraman.jpg|Cobraman 164px-Kr-vi-gebacondor.jpg|Gebacondor 164px-Kr-vi-yamogeras.jpg|Yamogeras 164px-Kr-vi-tokageron.jpg|Tokageron 164px-Kr-vi-saboteguron.jpg|Saboteguron 164px-Kr-vi-phirasaurus.jpg|Phirasaurus 164px-Kr-vi-hitodanger.jpg|Hitodanger 164px-Kr-vi-kanibubbler.jpg|Kanibubbler 164px-Kr-vi-dokugandar.jpg|Dokugandar's Caterpillar Form 164px-Kr-vi-dokugandar2.jpg|Dokugandar's Imago Form 164px-Kr-vi-amazonia.jpg|Amazonia 164px-Kr-vi-musasabeedle.jpg|Musasabeedle 164px-Kr-vi-kinokomorgu.jpg|Kinokomorgu 164px-Kr-vi-antlionthunder.jpg|Antlion Thunder 164px-Kr-vi-mukaderas.jpg|Mukaderas 164px-Kr-vi-mogurang.jpg|Mogurang 164px-Kr-vi-kuragedarl.jpg|Kuragedarl 164px-Kr-vi-zanburonzo.jpg|Zanburonzo 164px-Arigabari.png|Arigabari 164px-Dokudahlian.png|Dokudahlian 164px-Armadillong.png|Armadillong 164px-Gamagirah.png|Gamagirah 220px-Kr-vi-arikimedes.jpg|Arikimedes 164px-Egyptus.png|Egyptus 164px-Torikabuto.png|Torikabuto 164px-Eiking.png|Eiking 220px-Werewolf.png|Wolf Man 164px-Snowman.png|Snowman 220px-Kr-vi-ghoster.jpg|Ghoster 220px-Kr-vi-flyman.jpg|Fly Man Kr-vi-pranodon.jpg|Pranodon 220px-Kr-vi-kabibinga.jpg|Kabibinga Kr-vi-namekujira.jpg|Namekujira Kr-vi-bearkonger.jpg|Bearkonger Kr-vi-todogirah.jpg|Todogirah 220px-Kr-vi-hiruguerrilla.jpg|Hiruguerrilla 220px-Kr-vi-isoginchak.jpg|Isoginchak 220px-Kr-vi-kamestone.jpg|Kamestone Kr-vi-unicornos.jpg|Unicornos 220px-Kr-vi-gilgalass.jpg|Gilgalass 220px-Kr-vi-zanjioh.jpg|Zanjioh 220px-Kr-vi-jaguarman.jpg|Jaguarman Kr-vi-seasnakeman.jpg|Sea Snake Man 220px-Kr-vi-cockroachman.jpg|Cockroachman 220px-Kr-vi-gireera.jpg|Gireera 220px-Kr-vi-dokumondo.jpg|Dokumondo Kr-vi-poisonlizardman.jpg|Poison Lizard Man 220px-Kr-vi-earthwormman.jpg|Earthworm Man Kr-vi-owlman.jpg|Owl Man Kr-vi-namazugiller.jpg|Namazugiller 220px-Kr-vi-harinezuras.jpg|Harinezuras Kr-vi-saigang.jpg|Saigang Kr-vi-semiminga.jpg|Semiminga 220px-Kr-vi-kabutorong.jpg|Kabutorong 220px-Kr-vi-kamikirikid.jpg|Kamikirikid 220px-Kr-vi-girizames.jpg|Girizames 220px-Kr-vi-gillerkorogi.jpg|Gillerkorogi 220px-Kr-vi-elekibotaru.jpg|Elekibotaru 220px-Kr-vi-abugomens.jpg|Abugomens 220px-Kr-vi-mosquiras.jpg|Mosquiras kr-vi-shiomaneking.jpg|Shiomaneking kr-vi-shiracuras.jpg|Shiracuras 220px-Kr-vi-bararanga.jpg|Bararanga Kr-vi-seadragon.jpg|Seadragon I Kr-vi-seadragon2.jpg|Seadragon II Kr-vi-seadragon3.jpg|Seadragon III 220px-Kr-vi-imoriges.jpg|Imoriges Kr-vi-unidogma.jpg|Unidogma See Also *Shocker - Kamen Rider counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki. *Gel-Shocker - Kamen Rider counterpart of Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Villains Category:Valkyrie Empire Category:Organization Category:Power Riders Category:Rider Creator Category:Dark Alliance